


Something I Need

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, neighbors!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: From the prompt on Tumblr:  Blaine’s new apartment is great. The only thing that’s not so great are his neighbours - they’re nice, around his age, always polite. But Blaine is painfully single and the two of them are always holding hands, being all cute and couply, and every few nights have really incredibly loud sex. And he likes them well enough, but it doesn’t really make him feel better about being alone.And then one afternoon instead of sex noises he can hear them yelling next door, and after that they seem to be staying away from each other, until a few days later there’s a moving truck outside and one of them leaves. Blaine decides to be a good neighbour and help carry some boxes. The remaining neighbour, Kurt, invites him in for a drink to say thank you afterwards.From then on, he and Kurt form a tentative friendship - from small talk out in the hallways to real conversations. He learns that Kurt’s boyfriend had apparently been cheating on him the entire time, and Kurt is really down and heartbroken. He and Blaine start hanging out for real, making dinner together some days because neither of them likes eating alone, and they become good friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is deeply in love with Kurt, but Kurt has just been through a lot and even though it seems sometimes as if he likes Blaine back, Blaine doesn’t want to rush into anything and he doesn’t want to be the rebound. (Happy ending, please!)

Normally about this time in the evening, Blaine would be hearing his neighbors having very loud, and apparently amazing sounding sex. There would be loud moans while the bed springs sounded as if they could break at any moment, and sometimes there would be resounding slaps and someone begging to spank harder. Blaine was simple and didn’t complain. They were nice neighbors and they deserved to have sex as loud as they wanted. Blaine moved into the apartment a month ago and while he loved where he lived, he was jealous of his neighbors. They seemed so happy and in love. Blaine wished he had that kind of companionship. This time was a little different, though.  
  
Blaine was about to place his headphones into his ears when the sex sounds weren’t the same. In fact, they weren’t the sounds of two people having sex, they were yelling at each other. How odd. Blaine actually heard another voice he hadn’t heard before. It was a sort of high pitched voice. The voices were usually low and a bit husky sounding. Not that he minded the unfamiliar sound, but it was strange. Blaine’s living room wall shared the wall with his neighbor’s bedroom. Curious, he walked up to the wall and pressed his ear against it.  
  
“I’m sorry!” one of the low husky voices said. He met the man behind that voice. He was nice enough, and kind of hot. Blaine’s only problem with him was that he practically bathed in twenty different types of cologne. Blaine understood the importance of smelling good, but the guy took it a whole new level that Blaine held his breath whenever he passed him by in the hallway. He wondered what the apartment smelled like.   
  
“I don’t give a flying fuck!” the high-pitched unfamiliar voice said. He sounded angry, almost hurt.   
  
“Look…we were having problems for a long time. I just needed space.” Blaine rolled his eyes. What an idiot. Straight men barely knew better than to say that to their girlfriends, gay men weren’t any different.  
  
“So you fucked someone in our bed! That’s what you call needing space?” the high voice man bellowed back. Blaine’s mouth gaped open. Perhaps that wasn’t his neighbors having sex, it was the guy who lived there having sex with some other guy. Why did people cheat? It was bad enough that someone could do it without any guilt, but to be caught and try to justify it was just incredible. Blaine was rooting for high voice man now.  
  
“Kurt? Will you please…”  
  
“No! I will not! Get your shit together and get the fuck out of here as soon as possible. I’m informing the landlord that you are leaving very soon. In the meantime, you can sleep at your manwhore’s apartment from now on! Get out!” There were no other words exchanged. Blaine heard footsteps and then a door open and close. Blaine pulled away from the wall. He felt bad for the high voice man, Kurt. As lonely as Blaine was, he was grateful he wasn’t going through the kind of hurt that his neighbor was going through now. The sound of classical music played on the other side of the wall. Blaine decided not to listen to his headphones. The selection was piano from Philip Glass. Kurt had excellent taste.  
  
***  
  
Over the last week, Blaine didn’t hear any of his neighbors talk or even yell. The door would open and close and then classical music would play. Blaine only assumed it was Kurt playing the music. It had been a very long day at his job. He was a Teacher’s Assistant for a Music Theory professor. As he walked back to his apartment he saw a small moving trailer and low husky voice man walking down the ramp. He saw Blaine and gave an awkward wave. Blaine waved back as he went back into the building.   
  
Blaine pulled out his keys when he saw his neighbor’s door wide open. The man he assumed was Kurt brought a box out and set it outside the door. He stood up and let out a long sigh. From the looks of it, Kurt looked like he hadn’t slept for days. He was exhausted and wanted the other guy out of his apartment and his life. He turned and made eye contact with Blaine.  
  
“Hi,” Blaine greeted. Kurt was absolutely stunning. His hair was auburn and looked like it hadn’t been styled or brushed in days. He wore a dark brown hoody with a pair of tight blue jeans. Blaine wondered how the hell husky voice guy could possibly want to fuck someone else when he had an amazingly beautiful man like Kurt? Kurt offered a half smile.  
  
“Hi. You live next door, don’t you?” he asked. Blaine nodded.  
  
“Yes. I’m Blaine,” he said and offered his hand. Kurt took the offering hand. His skin was soft as velvet.   
  
“I’m Kurt. Sorry…everything is such a mess and I still need to get these boxes downstairs…” Kurt said.   
  
“Why don’t I take them? I’m in no hurry,” Blaine offered.   
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Kurt said.  
  
“I know. So, why don’t I take these boxes and you just continue packing or sit and take a breather,” Blaine said as he bent down and picked up one of the boxes. Kurt gave him a small, but grateful smile.  
  
“Thank you,” he said.   
  
“No problem,” Blaine responded as he took the box back outside where husky voice guy was arranging the boxes inside the trailer. Blaine put the box down in front of the ramp.   
  
“Oh, thanks for that,” he said to Blaine.   
  
“No problem,” Blaine repeated to him before he turned around and went back into the building. When he arrived back at the apartment, two more boxes were outside the door. Blaine took the next box.   
  
***  
  
An hour later, Blaine took the last box down and went back to the apartment. The last thing he heard was the husky voice guy rev up the engine to his car and drove off. Blaine saw that Kurt’s door was still wide open. Blaine peaked inside to see the apartment was partially empty. He heard Kurt let out a sigh and make his way back to the door.   
  
“Did he leave?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.  
  
“He did,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded as if the confirmation was a huge relief.   
  
“I don’t drink alcohol, but I have some cider that I just pulled out of the fridge. Join me? As a way of saying thank you for helping me,” Kurt offered.   
  
“That would be nice. Thank you,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled as Blaine walked into the apartment and Kurt closed the door. The apartment was the same sort of style as Blaine’s, only Kurt seemed to have a better grasp of arranging furniture than Blaine did. He followed Kurt into the small kitchen as Kurt poured two glasses of cider.   
  
“I have to say, you’re the friendliest neighbor I’ve ever had,” Kurt said with good humor as he handed Blaine a glass. Blaine laughed a little and took the glass.  
  
“New York isn’t exactly swarming with friendly neighbors, but my mom raised a gentleman.” Kurt took a few sips of his cider and gestured for Blaine to sit at the kitchen table. Blaine did so. There was a moment of silence between the two before Kurt spoke again.  
  
“If it wasn’t obvious, that was my now ex-boyfriend. I found he’s been cheating on me the whole time,” Kurt explained. Blaine was about to say Kurt didn’t have to explain to him but he paused when Kurt said it was the whole time. What?  
  
“The whole time you two have been together?” Kurt nodded as he eyed the cider. There was a reason he didn’t keep alcohol in the apartment. Too many bad experiences. “Oh wow…I kind of wished I accidentally dropped one of the boxes that said fragile.” Kurt laughed a little then looked at Blaine.  
  
“Shh,” Kurt did a motion with his index finger against his lips, “I did before you picked them up, numerous times.” Blaine laughed out loud which caused Kurt to laugh just as loud.   
  
Blaine raised his glass to Kurt and was glad to see Kurt raise his glass. “Well, here’s to a new beginning for you, and the hopes that the douche nozzle cries endless tears after finding out that his dick fell off.” Kurt laughed again as they clinked their glasses.  
  
“I will definitely drink to that. And to a new friend,” Kurt added. Blaine smiled.  
  
“Yes.”   
  
***  
  
Blaine was no stranger when it came to a friend dealing with heartbreak. When he was a student at Dalton Academy his roommate, David Hughes, was so down about his girlfriend dumping that he spent all of his time in the dorm room watching all of Blaine’s favorite romance movies. One time, Blaine walked into the room and David was throwing gummy bears at the screen when a couple kissed for the first time.  
  
“No! No! She’ll break your heart! Why can’t you see that?” David said in a whiny voice and buried his head into his pillow.   
  
“David? Why don’t we turn off the movies and just talk?” Blaine offered. David sniffed as he played with the gummy bears in the bag.  
  
“Are you going to tell me she’s not worth it or that I can do so much better?” David said bitterly. Blaine knew who have been saying those. Wes and Thad meant well, but clearly, that wasn’t something to say to someone like David.  
  
“No. We can talk about whatever you want. If you want to talk about your ex, we can do that. Just talk, start from there,” Blaine said. David looked at Blaine for a moment. Throughout the rest of the night, that’s all they did was talk. David sometimes yelled about his ex and other times he laughed about things he and she did. Blaine did that for the next few days and David started pulling himself out of his moping stage.   
  
It was the weekend when Blaine walked out of his apartment Saturday morning. He had his headphones in his ears with his hoodie and running shorts. Blaine was about to knock on Kurt’s door when it opened and Kurt looked miserable. His hair was a mess, he wore a black T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He had a bag of trash and was dragging it on the floor.   
  
“Oh…hey, Blaine,” Kurt said.   
  
“I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?” Blaine asked. Kurt walked passed Blaine and held up the garbage bag.  
  
“Don’t judge me until after I go back into my apartment. I literally ate everything in my fridge when you left last night,” Kurt said. Blaine just nodded.   
  
“No judgment here. I just feel bad for you now, you have to go grocery shopping on a Saturday,” Blaine said somewhat jokingly. Kurt gave a half laugh.   
  
“I didn’t think of that. I’m so tired, though,” Kurt said.   
  
“Here. I’ll take that out for you since I’m on my way out anyway and you go and try to get some sleep,” Blaine said as he reached for the garbage bag.  
  
“No, you don’t have to do that,” Kurt said.   
  
“I know I don’t,” Blaine responded and took the bag. “Go sleep before you make yourself too exhausted.” Kurt sighed as he nodded. He was too tired to argue.   
  
“All right, thank you. I’ll make you lunch or something,” Kurt mumbled tiredly.  
  
“With what? You ate all your food,” Blaine said jokingly. Kurt looked at Blaine and chuckled before he walked into his apartment and closed the door. Blaine nodded in triumph as he pressed play on his iPod before jogging down the stairs with the garbage bag.   
  
An hour later, Blaine came back to the apartment with a couple of cronuts. He had no idea if Kurt liked those, but he hoped Kurt was sleeping so bringing him coffee was a bit redundant. When Blaine came to Kurt’s door, it was cracked open. Boldly, Blaine pushed the door open and he saw Kurt on his back, sleeping on the sofa. He quietly stepped into the apartment and put Kurt’s cronut on the coffee table. Blaine took a moment to look at Kurt while he slept. His mouth slightly gaped open with no sigh of drool, yet. Blaine smiled before he quietly left the apartment and closed the door behind him.   
  
***  
  
It had been a long week for Blaine. All he wanted to do was go home to his apartment and start his weekend. At the same time, he walked to the building was the same time he saw Kurt. They seemed to leave at the same time and come home at the same time. Blaine had no problem with that.  
  
“Hey, Blaine!” Kurt greeted.  
  
“Hey, Kurt! How are you feeling?” he asked.   
  
“A little better. Baby steps I guess,” Kurt answered. Blaine nodded as they walked into the apartment building. “How are you?”  
  
“It’s been a very long week and I’m just glad it’s over,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded. He still looked tired but Blaine could tell that Kurt started sleeping more, that was a good thing.   
  
“Me too. Any plans for the weekend?” Kurt asked.  
  
“Should I lie and say I always have plans every weekend with friends? Or should I tell the truth where I sound pitiful and say that a cup of hot tea and a book is in my weekend?” Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled.  
  
“Tea and a good book are never pitiful. I might do the same thing. Right now…my friends are sort of in between trying to be there for me and at the same time trying to not say what’s on their minds,” Kurt said bitterly.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Some didn’t like my ex at all and I can tell they are trying to not say things like I told you so,” Kurt answered. Blaine shook his head.  
  
“You don’t need to be around that. Bad mouthing an ex or even saying stuff like that doesn’t help you. How about I make you some tea and we can just talk? I know we don’t know each other well, but what you say to me I won’t give you judgment in return. You can talk about your ex or not, just talk.” Kurt looked at Blaine and thought for a moment.   
  
“You know…you really don’t have to…”   
  
“Kurt? I know I don’t have to. So, is that a yes on the tea? We can order Chinese food as well,” Blaine added. Kurt smiled.   
  
“Why don’t I take a shower first and then I’ll be there to join you,” Kurt said. Blaine was happy to hear that.  
  
“Sounds good. The door will be unlocked so just come in when you’re ready,” Blaine answered. Kurt nodded as he went into his apartment. Blaine tried not to make giddy noises. He wouldn’t have to eat alone tonight.   
  
The Chinese food arrived at the same time Kurt did. Blaine had tea ready and food was ready to be eaten. Kurt talked a little about his ex, but Blaine brought up wanting to see Wicked and Kurt went into details about his favorite musicals and what were the best performances. It wasn’t until Blaine looked at his phone that he realized it was almost midnight. Neither one realized just how much time flew and all they did was talk and eat Chinese food.   
  
Kurt was an amazing man and Blaine liked that they talked more and he got to know Kurt. He was a smart, handsome, lovable guy and Blaine wished he could smack his ex-boyfriend for cheating on him. Kurt thanked him for the food and tea and even said that they needed to do it again. Blaine agreed as he walked Kurt out of his apartment and to Kurt’s. Blaine closed his apartment door and he leaned against it.   
  
He liked Kurt.  
  
***  
  
Blaine had a problem. He was in love with his neighbor. Four months. They spent a lot of time together since that day Kurt came over to his apartment for tea and Chinese food. They had small conversations whenever they were leaving for work in the mornings and hang out in the evenings after work. Kurt seemed to gradually feel better about his ex and the guy never showed up again, at least to Blaine’s knowledge.   
  
Come to find Kurt owned a gallery and had a passion for all things artful. He invited Blaine to one of the openings and he spent most of the night at Blaine’s side. For a moment, Blaine thought that maybe Kurt felt the same way about Blaine. There were times where Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine’s hand and guided him to places whenever Kurt was excited. They hung out with each other constantly. Almost every day was something different with them. When someone asked how long they had been together, Kurt was the one to say that they weren’t dating, just friends.   
  
It was true. They were just friends, but that didn’t mean that Blaine didn’t wish there was more. Kurt didn’t talk about his ex anymore and the last thing Blaine wanted was to be Kurt’s rebound. Blaine believed that if that ever became the case, it would be the most heartbreaking thing for Blaine to go through.   
  
Kurt needed time. Blaine was very aware of that. Going through a breakup wasn’t easy and Kurt needed to heal at his own pace, without any pressure from Blaine or any of his friends. They were best of friends and Blaine didn’t want to wreck that by trying to rush into something that Kurt wasn’t ready for or even wanted.   
  
It was going to be a long weekend for Blaine. He had papers to help grade and these were reports that he had to read and grade. That meant that he had to tell Kurt that he had to skip out on meeting him for dinner. Blaine never canceled on Kurt before and he hated having to send that text message to him.  
  
 **To Kurt:**  
 **I hate to do this but I have reports I have to read and grade. I’m going to be up all night. So I won’t be able to make dinner :(**  
  
Blaine set his phone aside and not a few minutes later, he got a response from Kurt.   
  
**From Kurt:**  
 **No problem! Are you home now?**  
  
Blaine paused for a moment before he responded.  
  
 **To Kurt:**  
 **Yes. Debating on what to do for dinner before I dive into the reports.**  
  
 **From Kurt:**  
 **Don’t order anything. I’ll be there in ten minutes!**  
  
Blaine laughed as he sent a quick reply before he picked up the first report. It was after he finished reading it when he heard the door open and close. Both Blaine and Kurt had keys to each other’s apartment - for emergencies they both said. Blaine turned to Kurt who had two bags of Chinese food. He laughed.  
  
“I bring you food and offer any assistance,” Kurt said.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Blaine responded. Kurt gave him a wink. Kurt was always the one that said that now it was Blaine turn.  
  
“I know. I’ll get these ready and you just tell me what you want me to do,” Kurt said before he retreated to the kitchen. Blaine let out a happy sigh. He loved that man, and he just had no idea how much.  
  
***  
  
“Okay, this one, I would say a C-minus,” Kurt said as he tossed a report on the coffee table. Blaine laughed.  
  
“And why is that?” Blaine asked as he picked up the report.  
  
“When you can’t spell the same word right the first three times there’s just no hope,” Kurt stated. Blaine shook his head and read the first page of the report. Kurt helped Blaine read reports and give his opinion on the grade, even though Blaine’s professor didn’t do minus or plus. It was near ten thirty at night and Blaine still had a few more reports to finish. At least he was further than he thought he would be. Having Kurt with him seemed to help him speed things along, and the food.  
  
“Oh wow, it’s been at least a few hours. Take a break,” Kurt insisted. Blaine sighed and tossed the paper.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll do that. I bet my professor is at a bar somewhere right now,” Blaine commented.  
  
“Well, I don’t do bars but how about some hot tea and we can sit out on the fire escape and enjoy the fall weather,” Kurt suggested. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.  
  
“That is probably the best offer I have had other than you bringing me Chinese food. You don’t have to stay here with me, though.”   
  
“I know. I want to,” Kurt answered. “I’ll start the hot water and you can wait for me on the fire escape,” Kurt said as he got up and head to the kitchen. Blaine didn’t have to tell Kurt where he kept the kettle or the tea. They knew each other’s apartments backward and forwards. Kurt even knew where Blaine kept his ‘private’ collection. Blaine didn’t know that, but Kurt didn’t judge. He had the same collection, and maybe more in his own room, plus a few fuzzy handcuffs.   
  
Kurt watched Blaine crawl onto his fire escape and sit on one of the chairs he had out there. Kurt smiled when he heard a relaxed sigh from Blaine’s mouth. Originally, the plan was to go out to dinner with Blaine and go walk in the park in hopes of maybe getting a kiss. Yes, Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine. They spent so much time together it was difficult not to have feelings for the awfully cute man with the curly hair and goofy personality. He was so sweet and kind.   
  
Blaine was also patient. He didn’t make a move on Kurt after the breakup, unlike a couple of his guy friends who were no longer his friends now. Kurt knew he had to get over the breakup first and while he was never in love with his ex, he was still very hurt about the cheating. For some reason, Kurt felt Blaine wasn’t like that. He never made a bad comment about Kurt’s ex and never pried.   
  
Although, Blaine did admit that the walls were kind of thin. That meant that Blaine heard the fight between Kurt and his ex. Blaine didn’t mention that he could also hear the sex. Instead, he said that he liked Kurt’s taste in classical music. He often opted to listen to Kurt’s much over his headphones.   
  
Kurt filled the kettle and put it on the stove before he went out and joined Blaine on the fire escape. It was pitch dark outside with the bright lights of the buildings and the headlights from the cars. New York was loud and big, and they loved it. Blaine turned to Kurt as he joined him on the fire escape.   
  
“Waiting for the water to boil,” Kurt said.   
  
“You know, I think if I lived in the country, I couldn’t sleep without all the traffic noises,” Blaine commented.   
  
“I know. It’s kind of soothing,” Kurt added.   
  
“I’m sorry I had to cancel, but thank you for coming here and keeping me company, and the food,” Blaine said gratefully. Kurt smiled as he put his hand on Blaine’s.  
  
“Happy to do it,” Kurt responded and gave Blaine’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Blaine? Can we talk about something?” Kurt asked, not removing his hand from Blaine’s.   
  
“Sure.”  
  
“It was the reason that I wanted to meet for dinner. But this was actually perfect because the second night you invited me in for tea and Chinese food and we talked all night,” Kurt reminisced. Blaine smiled warmly at the memory.   
  
“You can never go wrong with Chinese food and good company,” Blaine said. Kurt kept his hand on Blaine’s. Blaine tried not to move his hand in fear that Kurt would take his hand away. Kurt’s hands were soft and warm.  
  
“I agree, especially the good company. Blaine? How do you feel about…going on a real date with me?” Kurt asked. That was another thing about Kurt. He was a lot more forward than Blaine was. He did it without hesitation and so naturally. Blaine was charming, but he would often think too much about a situation before he went for it. Blaine was silent for a moment. He was pretty sure he heard that incorrectly.  
  
“A real date?” he asked. Kurt’s fingers found a way to intertwine with Blaine’s. They were partially holding hands now.  
  
“Yeah. I mean…we go out all the time, but I figured this time instead of we going our separate ways after saying goodnight, maybe there could be more. Perhaps a kiss?” Kurt answered, not breaking eye contact. Blaine always thought Kurt’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. He hadn’t realized just how much they glowed in the New York night. Their hands were still holding as Blaine changed positions to turn his body fully toward Kurt.   
  
“Kurt…are you sure?” Blaine asked.   
  
“Wh-why wouldn’t I be sure?” Kurt asked in confusion.   
  
“Because…Kurt I don’t want to be your rebound,” Blaine said suddenly.   
  
“My rebound…”  
  
“I have liked you for all this time and I know that breakup was so horrible for you. I just…I don’t think I could bare it if all I was to you was someone to take your mind off your ex for an eight. I’m not built that way. I like romance and I like closeness. I don’t do flings or one-night-stands.” It dawned on Kurt what Blaine meant. Confusion melted away as Kurt pulled Blaine’s hand to him so that he could cup their palms together. Blaine let him but said nothing else.   
  
“I get it and trust me, I don’t see you as a rebound either. And actually…I already had my rebound,” Kurt said almost as if he were ashamed of his confession. Blaine furrowed his eyebrow.  
  
“What? When?” Blaine asked.  
  
“It was really late at night. You had gone to sleep because you were tired from work. One of my other friends texts me saying that he needed someone to talk to. I met up with him. He had gone through a breakup and we talked at his place and one thing led to another…” Kurt started to trail off, regret evident in his voice. Blaine didn’t get mad or upset.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“The good thing about it is that we both saw it the same way. It was rebound sex and neither one of us felt awkward, just not proud of it. That’s when I learned that I was also not a one-night-stand kind of guy either. You’re not my rebound, Blaine. I would never want that from you. That’s why I’m asking you on an official date. That is…if you have those feelings…”  
  
“I do!” Blaine interrupted. They both laughed. There was a high pitched whistle coming from the apartment.   
  
“Hold that thought,” Kurt said as he quickly crawled back into the apartment. Blaine heard Kurt remove the kettle from the stove, but he didn’t bring any tea with him. He nearly ran back onto the fire escape.   
  
“Anyway…where were we?” Kurt asked.   
  
“I wanted to ask you out for a little while. I just didn’t want to feel like I was rushing you into something that you weren’t ready for, or maybe not even want from me,” Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled and took Blaine’s hand again.  
  
“I appreciate that more than you think. I didn’t want you as my rebound either. I think that once I had that night with my friend, that’s when I felt like I was moving on. I trust you more than anybody in my life, Blaine. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I always enjoy my time with you. I’m ready to be in a romantic relationship. I want to take it slow because what we have is special. So…maybe tomorrow we can do a proper date?” Kurt said. Even though Blaine admitted that he had feelings for Blaine, it was still nerve-wracking asking someone out on a date.   
  
“I would love that,” Blaine said. Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine’s hand.  
  
“Good! I’ll plan the whole thing. All you have to do is dress nice and answer your door when I pick you up,” Kurt instructed. Blaine grinned.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to pick me up?” Blaine asked.   
  
“Of course! I’m taking you out and I’m going to woo you to me,” Kurt said in a low and seductive voice. Blaine chuckled as he got up from the chair.   
  
“Really? I hope you know that I’m not easy,” Blaine said jokingly.   
  
“Never thought you were. How many more papers do we have left?” Kurt asked. They crawled back into the apartment and head back to the kitchen.  
  
“You can go home and get some sleep. You don’t need to be here,” Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed two mugs from the top cupboard.  
  
“I know I don’t. Just like I know you didn’t have to be so nice to me when we first met or invite me for Chinese food and talk with me.” Blaine smiled as he poured the hot water into the mugs.   
  
“You’re right. I have four more papers left,” Blaine said.  
  
“So we’ll keep doing what we have been doing. I’ll read them, give my opinion on horrible grammar, and you can read them and give them grades. Deal?” Kurt said with good humor.   
  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Blaine answered.   
  
“And I will be planning our date for tomorrow night. You can ask questions, but don’t expect answers because it’s going to be a surprise. But it’ll be perfect,” Kurt promised. Blaine put a tea bag in Kurt’s mug.  
  
“With you, it was already,” Blaine said as he took his tea into the living room. Kurt smiled as he walked to the side of Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Call that a preview,” he whispered before he sat down and grabbed another report to read. Blaine didn’t even care that he had reports to finish. All that was on Blaine’s mind was his date with Kurt tomorrow night and the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
